He is my everything
by xWonderxWomanx
Summary: Twenty one years after Donna Sheridan and Sam Carmichale face each other again... in a very intimate way. Can Donna trust him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. I: Not the right time, not the right place. **

_Dedicated to my wonderful friends! Thanks for your support (Aka the dynamos and the other PB girlfriend :P. I love you very much)._

_I know you´re probably sick of my stories by now, but I love writing them so deal with it! :P_

_And, btw, I think I haven´t said this in a long while: I´m a natural spanish speaker so I´m sorry for the mistakes. This has not been beta read._

_Mamma Mia! Here I go again… Enjoy!_

"I just told you before… I am not going to be muscled out by an ejaculation" Donna said angrily to her back up girls as they walked back into the party, all dressed up for the night ahead.

"But Donna" Tanya argued "It takes two for tango. They have rights"

"Rights? What have they ever done for their daughter? Huh?"

Listening to their voices reply on the background, Donna took a deep breath to calm herself down and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard movement behind her. But twirling around, she didn´t find a thing.

"I must be going crazy" she sighed shaking her head and giving a step forward to follow her friends, who were now way ahead of her "I need a drink"

Laughing at herself, she run her hand through her hair and started walking back. But the sounfd behind her stopped her legs again. And out of the blue, someone grabbed her arm pulling her into the shadows.

Pinned up against the wall, she felt her frozen heart racing against her chest.

"You scared the shit out of me. What are you…?"

The soft delicious feeling of his lips on hers was enough to wash the fear away from her mind and fire up her body in an instant.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to run away. She wanted to slap him. But Sam Carmichael was a weakness she would never get rid off. And no matter how hard she had tried to convince herself of it, she did miss every time his simple touch made the deepest corners of her body squirm, so much, that all the pain he caused her was far not enough to stop her senses from going into overdrive. Twenty one years she had wondered how would it feel to have him in her arms again, to taste his lips, to have him fulfilling her most lustful desires once again. She was yearning to know how would it be if he made her feel like a woman again. And the thought didn´t left her mind since the moment she saw him standing in front of her that morning.

Yes. She definitely knew what that island meant to him. To them both. But there were so many things she didn´t understand.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Donna responded with all the passion her heart could keep, pulling her body closer to his and shivering at the masterful touch of his hand sliding under her dress.

When he broke apart slowly and stared into her eyes, the flinch of her body and the soft moan that escaped her lips were enough to tell him he had just got the woman of his dreams back straight into his arms.

"…doing?" she finished breathlessly.

He flashed her one of his most seductive smiles, making her go weak at the knees immediately, lovingly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and leaning closer to her.

"You are… so beautiful"

Donna blushed, looking away, a sincere smile curling up in her lips. Her blood was racing too fast and she couldn´t think straight enough to gather an answer. She loved the way his simple words could make her feel so warm. She knew he wanted her. And she could feel the same electrifying wave run through her body she felt that night on the beach. The truth was she wanted him as much. All the time and all the rage haven´t been enough to erase him from her skin. And she hated herself for that. Deep inside she knew she was in his hands, and that she would have agreed to whatever he asked just to be in his arms… one more time.

He placed her hand under her chin to meet her gaze and smiled again. But the words "I love you" that he was about to whisper to her ear got stuck between their tongues when she grabbed his shirt to pull him closer and kissed him passionately.

Not the one to resist her advances, he deepened the kiss pining her against the wall and pressing his growing erection against her thigh. His hands slid further up, to rest on her butt, as his mouth trailed the way down her soft neck.

Twenty one years had Donna waited for him to come back. A long twenty one years that she wasn´t thinking of wasting right now. That part of her life was over… to everyone else but him.

"F-follow me" she muttered whilst taking his hand, shivering in delight when his mouth reached her breast.

They had just been passing one of the empty guest rooms and with Donna using her master key three steps had been enough to put them under the safety of a private space.

Sam took his shirt over his head and threw it aside. Donna gulped, running her gaze along his strong arms, his perfect toned torso, his back. Her mouth went dry as she watched him, and she could feel her body stir and push her to him.

Catching a glimpse of her expression and conscious of the way her eyes were following him, he was determined to tease her.

Humming "you can leave your hat on" he undid his belt and his trousers, sliding them down very slowly. Giggling, Donna couldn´t help but stare at him up and down… his muscly thighs… his perfect frame…

Donna bit her lower lip to help a smile, never taking her eyes away when she caught the clothes he threw to her.

_Wow…Am I about to fuck Sam Carmichael? And oh my god his ass…_ She gasped, releasing the grip of her hand on his piece of clothing when his boxers dropped down too.

She took a step back trying to find something she could take hold off to keep her from fainting when he turned to face her flashing an irresistible cheeky grin.

"You know, this is a little bit one sided baby"

_Baby_. Just hearing that word in his voice could bewitch her very soul. She nodded, grabbing the hem of her dress and quickly taking it off, even forgetting she wasn´t wearing a bra.

"Wow. I love this view" he muttered, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and sliding his hands down to remove the last garment remaining between them. Feeling her body flinch, he captured her lips on his before she could protest. Donna responded eagerly and when she gave him another delicate moan he laid her on the bed gently, resting on top of her.

"Open your legs baby" Sam whispered nibbling on her earlobe.

_Again._

Intertwining their tongues together, she wrapped her legs around his body, so lost in the moment that right there seemed so wonderful, lying with the first man she ever loved, the only one she wanted to love again. IT was a perfect moment she wanted to last forever.

"Am I your baby?" she breathlessly questioned between their fire filled kisses.

"Oh, yesssss, you areee" he groaned, sliding himself into her roughly.

She moaned in reply, dragging her nails down his back when he started his fast moves within her.

"That feels so goooood, oh, I missed you so much baby"

"I missed you too"

As her loud moans increased, he started moving faster, reaching for a way to please her the best. He wanted her forgiveness and that was certainly a first step.

Her mouth traveling down his neck, she sucked hard on his skin when the pressure of her legs pushed him deeper.

"Take it easy baby, let me take you there first"

Groaning, he moved faster staring at the changing expression of her face. She was beautiful and seeing her glow like that in his arms ensured him coming back for her was the best decision he ever made.

Pressing her lips against his, she arched her back, as she was engulfed by the most wonderful sensation she had ever felt. So much more powerful and mind-blowing than the first time.

"Oh my fucking God, Saaaaaaaaammm"

She let her exhausted body collapse onto the bed as he came right after her, moaning her name too.

It was quick and satisfying for them both and Sam had the widest grin on his face as he withdrew to lay next to her. Everything was perfect.

Before he had the time to extend his arm to hold her, she turned his back on him, clearly regretting what she was so willing to do before. Sex with a married man was wrong. Sex with a man that was going to leave her again was wrong. Sex with a man she loved with all her heart but couldn´t have… was certainly wrong. She didn´t like to be his slut of the week the first time and she didn´t like it now.

_I should have foreseen this was going to happen. I can´t even look him in the eye now. Why have I been stupid enough to give him my heart lock? Does he even knows it can´t be returned?_

He stared up and down at her fabulous body in silence. He couldn´t understand what was wrong. It had been amazing for both of them, why was she detaching like that? He wanted to hold her in his arms, to hear her sweet voice, to kiss her gorgeous smile, to tell her how much he loved her. He wanted to marry her. Sam extended his arm to place his hand on her waist, but once again he couldn´t reach her.

With a sigh, she sat up and grabbed her dress from its discarded position on the floor.

"Can you please leave?"

Sam couldn´t believe his ears. _She wants me to leave? After what we have just done?_

"What?"

"You heard me. You know where the door is"

Her icy words were like a knife to his heart. So she didn´t want him back after all. There wasn´t a second chance.

He sat on his knees behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing slow teasing kisses on her neck

"But why? You were pretty loud ensuring me you were enjoying yourself and that I was oh, so good…" he said mimicking her and sliding his hands up her body to cup her breasts in his hands.

Distracted by his movements, she mumbled

"Oh, yes, you are good"

"How good?" he smiled teasing her with his fingers.

"Won…derful" she moaned tilting her back and he immediately plunged his lips into hers again.

Deepening the kiss he laid her down again, positioning himself on top of her.

He broke apart biting her lower lip gently and tickled her, sighing in relief when he heard her burst in laughter. And then, he noticed the tears moistening her flustered cheeks. Sam stopped. Donna opened her beautiful green eyes and the hurt in them plummered his heart down to his stomach.

"Why did you ever have to leave me?"

"I never left you Donna. I love you"

She sat straight up shaking her head.

"You went away to marry someone else. But you didn´t leave me. Perfect"

"I didn´t do such a thing"

"What? Explain yourself" she asked, not knowing if she should feel insulted.

"I was engaged, I had to go. I went to tell Lorraine I couldn´t marry her and I came right back. To marry you"

Her mouth dropped open.

"Marry me? Why… why didn´t you call me?"

"Because I was madly in love with you, I still am, and I was crazy enough to think you would wait for me. But when I arrived back here they told me you were off to Paris with somebody else"

"S-so I ruined it. I ruined it all" she started crying silently again "I´m… sorry"

"No baby, you didn´t ruin anything"

She sighed and looked down.

"I did. You belong to someone else. I just slept with a man I´m in love with but I can never have. I just slept with someone who should have never slept with me"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"Baby, we´re both to blame for what happened. And, you know, you are the only one I belong to… the only one I want to sleep with"

She pulled him away forcefully.

"Sam, stop it now. Why do you insist like this in hurting me? Please go back to your wife… and let me live. I don´t want to be the other woman in your life. I love you too much for that"

Silently, he grabbed his pants and took a box from his pocket, grabbing the ring inside. She gulped, staring at him wide-eyed, as he slid the ring on her finger and took her hands, kissing them.

"I´m a divorced man who loved you for twenty one years. My heart belongs to you and it always did. Donna Sheridan, would you marry me?"

Gasping in surprise, she looked to the ring and back to his face.

"Is that a yes baby?" he smiled lovingly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"No Sam. It´s not a yes" Donna muttered, taking the ring of her finger and handing it back to him.

"What? Why?" he muttered, not understanding.

"Because you´re nothing but a selfish bastard. I´m not the same 17 years old girl you left crying her heart out on the beach that night. I´m not a prize you can come and collect whenever you feel like it" she said calmly, dressing back whilst he looked at her up and down, doing the same.

"I don´t understand you Donna. I´m here because I love you and because I want to share my life with you"

"If you love me as you say" she said walking to the door "Prove it"

"Is not proof enough the fact I can´t take my eyes off you?" he asked in a sad low voice, stroking her cheek.

She blushed noticing how his eyes were actually wandering from her low V neckline to her long legs blooming beneath the short dress.

"For God´s sake Donna, did you just felt nothing when I was making love to you?"

She bit her lower lip to stop herself from saying there weren´t enough words to describe her feelings. He was the only one who ever took her to heaven.

"It´s not a no neither Sam" she sighed "I just… can´t answer you now, because I have to focus on my daughter´s wedding. We can talk again after that"

"That sounds a lot better" he said softy, pulling her into his arms "Can I still call you baby?"

Giggling, Donna wrapped her arms around him too.

"Oh, my, how could you manage to make me laugh?"

"It´s a gift" he shrugged.

"Okay. Now I really think you should stop hugging me. I find it hardly difficult to unwrap myself from your arms"

"Close your eyes baby" he whispered softly into her ear.

Donna did as he asked and he leaned to place a slow sweet kiss on her red inviting lips. Smiling, she responded with all the softness in her heart. And for a brief moment she thought about saying yes, about following her heart, about being happy, about telling Sam Carmichael she was head over heels in love with him. But it wasn´t the place and it wasn´t the time.

Because, if anything, Donna Sheridan wanted someone that would fight for her.

And she still needed her drink. A very big one.

_Oooooh, I´m mean! Aren´t I? I know :P Now click the twinkling button and I might be nice enough to tell you what comes next… ^^_


	2. Dirty Secrets

**Ch. II: Dirty Secrets**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews :) They inspired me to keep going and got you this chapter this quick :D**

**Thanks for the dedicacion souls sis :) Love and only love (And you will find something here!)**

**Love to my dyamos, Helen, Sabrina and Leah :D  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Loves xxxx**

**M.**

"I love you woman" he whispered breaking apart slowly.

She smiled and blushed, looking down.

"And now your beauty has made me speechless" he smiled back, stroking her cheek.

"Ok, now I have to go Mr. Sweet Talker" she giggled blushing further.

He nodded and sighed "Ok then. I´ll… see you after she leaves"

She nodded too "Fair enough"

"Fair enough? That´s all?"

"Yes. I said after her wedding, so then… I´m all yours"

He grinned, contented with her last words. _All mine._

"I´ll miss you" he smiled and slapped her behind

"You´re full of yourself tonight Mr! Good night" she muttered, her mouth wide open.

Donna closed the door and walked away quickly. Spending the night in there with him was a very tempting thought indeed… but not when she was about to give her little girl away.

"Ok, there are two things. In one hand I don´t know how far can I ever trust him again" she sighed, extending her left palm in front of her "And in the other… I still love him like crazy. He´s… so perfect. I don´t know if…" she said, extending her right palm too and then noticing she was still holding the ring on it "if my heart will survive if I let him go away again" she gasped watching his golden shine.

Twisting it on her fingers she didn´t find where to save her golden secret, so she slid it on her finger and extended her hand to look at it.

"Mrs. Carmichael. It sounds so good" she smiled and shook her head "Stop daydreaming woman"

Sighing, Donna emptied her tequila shot, sucking on the salt and lemon and put it all down on her counter. Certainly it was going to be a long night. Tanya and Rosie had been taken away by Pepper and Bill, and Donna was glad she finally had some time to sit down on her own.

She lightened a cigarette and choked with the smoke when she spotted him in the distance, walking through the yard on the same Calvin Klein jeans and pink shirt he had before.

_I have to admit he looks so fucking hot. I can´t believe we actually did it. It was so good…And oh my God, I just wish I could… Get your mid out of the gutter Sheridan, you´re not getting any -more- of it tonight. Oh, God, I have to stop drinking._

"Stop drooling mum" Sophie giggled, placing her finger under Donna´s chin and pulling it up, at the very exact moment Sam met her gaze and smiled at her, whilst Donna blushed and turned her head away.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey" she replied distractedly, following the previous direction of her mother´s gaze, just to find out Sam was still staring at Donna.

"Oh my God"

"What?" she asked starting to panic. _She just can´t know._

"You still love him. Don´t you?"

"What?"

Sophie smiled and sat on her lap "Mum, I´ve never seen you stare at anyone else like that before"

"I wasn´t staring"

"Oh, you so were" she giggled, as Donna shot her an I´m-warning-you look.

"I don´t blame you though. He´s attractive"

Her mouth fell wide open.

"Sophie! He could be your father"

Donna gasped, realizing what she had just confessed.

"What? Mum, are you saying…?"

"I… I mean he´s 41 years old"

"Oh. Yeah" she sighs, disappointed "I know. But you´ll make a nice pair"

Donna looked up at her "What?"

"I think you will look cute together" Sophie shrugs.

"So you mean… you would want me to get married?" she smiled dreamily.

"I would love it" Sophie giggled wrapping her arms around her mother "But your smile tells me you will love it even more"

"Sophie, stop it. I´m too old" Donna blushes.

"You´re not old, mummy. And you have someone very interested right there" the young woman finished, pointing to Sam, before walking away.

She looked up, just to find his lovely steel blue eyes piercing her, captivating her immediately. He was slowly walking to her, with the clear intention of asking her for a dance.

_No. Please don´t. You have me at your feet already._

Donna ordered another tequila whilst she watched her man being stopped by Tanya.

_Oh, damned her._

And a lot of tequilas followed that one.

At some point the next morning, Donna woke with a loud groan as soon as the strong hot sunlight angrily hit her face.

_Oh my fucking God, why does my head hurt so much? And why…?_

She turned around to find Sam fast asleep by her side, with his arms still wrapped around her waist. And just the thought of being asleep in his arms warmed her heart. Her first heartfelt impulse was to wrap herself around his body and wake him with a passionate kiss. But before her lips could reach kiss the seed of a thought stopped her. She had asked him to stay away until Sophie´s wedding was doe and over with. What the heck was he doing in her bed?

Donna groaned, holding her aching head. After seeing him dancing with Tanya and her tequila shots she couldn´t remember a thing.

"Felling a little delicate?" He asked, pulling her close to him and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yes" she groaned "And why are you here?"

"I brought you to bed baby. You could hardly stand by yourself"

"I´m sorry" she blushed.

"It´s ok beautiful"

"Thank you. But it still doesn´t explains why are you in my bed… too"

"You kept me here" he grinned kissing her shoulder.

As his hands slid down her body, Donna realized she wasn´t wearing anything under the covers and sat straight up, shaking her head and pulling the sheets over her body.

"What? Don´t tell me we…"

"No. But you certainly tried" he grinned ckeekily.

"I… I tried? But…?"

"But you fell asleep" he replied, handing her a pair of aspirins and a glass f water she immediately took.

"Great" she hissed, lying on her back on the bed again.

He immediately rolled to be on top of her and pinned her hands over her head.

"You can make it up to me now. I still remember everything you wanted me to do to you"

"What?"

"Everything you said last night. I didn´t know you had such a dirty mind"

"You are not saying…"

"Oh yes" he whispered trailing kisses down her neck "It was so hot to hear on your sexy voice how much you wanted me to fuck you"

"I am so embarrassed right now" she muttered in a low voice, dragging her hands down his back and trying her best to help herself from moaning.

"You shouldn´t" he grinned, moving up her body to kiss her passionately "I will be delighted to please you"

"Well, I still…"

"Feeling embarrassed?"

And a very loud knock on the door prevented her to say "_No, I still want you_".

"Donna, are you there woman?" Rosie shouted.

"Shit, I need to hide you right now" Donna muttered under her breath.

"What? Donna don´t…"

"Shhhhhhhh" Donna said, pushing him into her closet and closing it "I´m going girlsss"

"Hide me" he sighed, running his hand through his hair and looking around, with the help of the light coming in through the lattice.

_Oh, woman, you definitely have in here some stuff I want to see you wearing._ He smirked looking through her dresses.

Donna quickly tied her robe around herself and kicked his clothes under her bed. When she opened the door and smiled to them her headache was long gone.

"It was about time woman"

"Sorry" she smiled letting them in "What time is it?"

"It´s ten already honey"

"What?" she squealed "Oh my God, it´s so late"

"Yes we know. That´s why we´re here. We thought you died or… _something_"

"I´m… sorry… I drank too much last night" she said, rubbing her forehead whilst walking to her closet to get some fresh clothes.

"Oh, yes you were, I don´t even know how did you get back here. Not on your own, I´m sure"

"That´s for me to know and for you to never find out"

She stopped dead in her tracks in front of her wardrobe and turned around when she remembered Sam was there.

"Girls, can you pleaseee leave me to freshen up for a moment and I´ll meet you at the beach bar?"

"No way honey. We have issues to discuss and I don´t want you to disappear, you little workholic"

"I won´t" she groaned, knowing there was no way her friends were leaving her "I´m not a workaholic. And I´m not little"

"Oh yes you are" Tanya laughs.

"I´m not. I´m alone. But I love this place and I enjoy it very much"

"Oh, don´t give me the ´that part of my life is over´ crap again Sheridan"

"It´s not crap"

Donna sat on the bed and grabbed her slip from the floor, sliding it on as discreetly as possible. She looked around her room desperately but didn´t find anything despite her skinny jeans hanging on a chair. She immediately grabbed them and put them on.

_Please let it be a bra somewhere. Please let it be a bra somewhere._

She breathed relieved when she found it under her trousers, blessing her lonely woman´s habit of dropping her underwear around. But instantly remembered she had just washed the top she had been wearing with them.

"It is all written in your face how you want to fuck Mr. Carmichael" the tall brunette smirked.

"Language, Tanya!" she shrieked open mouthed, yet blushing.

"Language? I don´t know you woman"

"Where does he fit in all this anyway? I haven´t seen him in a very long while. People change. Feelings change. What´s that you have to tell me?"

"It is indeed about him"

"About Sam?" she stuttered frozen.

"Yes. Sophie´s father. Your childhood sweetheart. Your one true love"

Donna´s heart skipped a beat knowing he had heard that.

"What´s up with him?" she asked in a pretended calm and uninterested voice, surrendering to the idea she wouldn´t find a top of herself and taking Sam´s shirt from under her bed to button it along her body and folding the sleeves to her elbows.

"I positively think he had been sleeping with someone last night"

"What? With someone _else_?" she shrieked, immediately gulping in regret "I mean… Never mind… Who? Why?" she tried to calm down, going to brush her hair and pulling it into a ponytail.

"I don´t know babe, but he had a love bite as big as an apple. I had a close-up to it whilst I was dancing with him. I didn´t get any useful information tough"

Donna had to bite her lower lip to not burst out laughing, because she very well remembered she made that love bite herself.

"You know, I don´t give a shit about it. I don´t care. I told you. That part of my life is over"

"Oooh, what happened to the language bit?" Tanya laughed as Donna gave her a warning look.

"You can´t be serious Donna. You really don´t feel anything anymore?" Rosie exclaimed.

"Rosie, you seriously think after 21 years I can just pretend everything is the same? It´s not"

"So you wouldn´t give him a second chance?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Donna, since when do you wear men shirts?" Tanya questioned suspiciously, looking at her up and down.

"I do it since I run this place" she lied rolling her eyes.

"You were never a good liar Donatella Sheridan. It suits you tough"

"You know, I have no time for this right now" she hissed walking away and slamming the door shut.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don´t know, but you can bet I´m going to find out" she replied, walking to the closet.

"What are you doing Tanya?"

"Don´t you find it strange the fact she just put on dirty used clothes instead of new ones? What is wrong with her wardrobe?" she grinned, grabbing the knob.

"Oh, come on Tanya. Why in this world would she get fresh clothes just to run around all day long? It´s hot and she´s changing onto her dress back later anyway"

Rosie then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, none of them noticing the closet slid open and revealing Sam´s nakedness standing right there.

What a sight to be missed being in the right time and the right place!

Sam exited the wardrobe once he was sure the door closed behind the dynamos.

He run his hand through his hair and hit the wall angered, groaning at the wave of pain that cut through his arm. It wasn´t agreeable at all, but it helped release the inside pain. _So she had changed, her feelings had changed. She made that very clear. She said the part of her life she shared with him was over. And she had been lying to me._

He didn´t know what angered him more: if the fact she couldn´t bother tell him it was his own daughter getting married –she didn´t even considered telling him- or the fact she was playing the good devoted mother to use him as long as she could since she just said… she wasn´t going to give him a second chance, she didn´t give a shit. _I should have known it when she didn´t accept right away._

He was sorry about the fact the circumstances wouldn´t let him stay for his own daughter´s wedding, but the knowledge of her existence was precious. He was certainly going to get a lawyer and fight for his rights as Sophie´s father. _Donna hid her from me all this years. That must certainly give me some kind of advantage. Why did she do it? She hates me, doesn´t she…_

Getting into those pieces of his garment Donna didn´t take, he walked to his room and started packing his things up, ignoring Bill`s and Harry's inquisitives looks. The last thing he needed was someone to talk about how Donna Sheridan had left him heartbroken all over again.

Finally closing his luggage, he let out a deep sigh. _Why do I feel so bad when she had been such a bitch? But God, I still want to have her I my arms. It felt so good…Forget it. It´s never going to be._

Checking once again he had his papers and passport in order, he took his suitcase and descended the stairs to the courtyard, where Sophie was busy helping to pick up the mess of the previous night party. Spotting the luggage, she immediately ran to him.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"I´m sorry sweetheart, I have to leave" he smiled sadly.

"B-but you promised to stay for my wedding"

"I wish I could" he sighed and hugged her "I promise to be back soon"

"But I want you here. Today" she looked up at him, hugging him too "Are you my father?"

"What did your mother said about that?"

"Nothing. She never told me a thing" Sophie groaned frustrated.

"Then, ask her again. Good bye, my darling Sophie" he said, kissing her forehead and walking away.

Dropping the garbage bag away, Sophie ran looking for her mother.

"Mum" she said running into the kitchen, as Donna finished decorating the cake.

"Yes, baby?" she asked sweetly, hugging her, since a full day of getting Sophie´s wedding into run mode had sent her to heaven thinking about the wedding she could have herself, marrying the man of her dreams.

"Would you help me get ready?" she asked softly, hugging her back tightly.

"Of course princess" Donna smiled, linking her arm with hers and kissing the top of her head as they headed to Sophie´s room.

"Thank you"

"Welcome darling"

"Why are you wearing a man´s shirt mom?" the young woman giggled.

"Because I had one hidden in my bedroom" she said jokingly, even when it was true, making Sophie laugh.

"Oh, you so wouldn´t"

"Yes, I so would. Your mother used to be quite a rebel young lady"

"You so couldn´t, unless…"

"Unless?" Donna questioned intrigued, walking into Sophie´s bedroom and closing the door behind them

"Mum. Can you promise to tell me the truth if I ask you something?" Sophie asked, grabbing her robe to go for a shower and sitting in her bed.

"What? You scare me when you talk like that"

Sophie sighed, knowing her mother will refuse to give her an answer again, and how she absolutely freaked out whenever she heard the question.

"I need to know if Sam is my father"

"We have been through this a million times Sophia Sheridan" Donna replied, hiding her utter surprise in the bottom of her throat.

"Mom, I need to know, because he´s leaving and if he is my father I want him to give me away. I have to stop him"

"What? Leaving?" she gulped.

"He seemed pretty upset" Sophie nodded.

"Oh, shit" Donna cursed, remembering she didn´t get to talk to him after everything he heard that morning, and thinking of how he probably hated her as the ultimate bitch, which instantly tear her up. Without a second thought, she shot to the beach, running as fast as her feet could take her. It was time for the ferry to leave already and if she missed him… she would never see him again. She would lose the love of her life… again.

Arriving to the long stairs that descended to the beach, she kicked her flip flops off and cascaded like water down the stairs, tripping and landing on the sand.

"Are you okay miss?" someone asked, and she just nodded, with a sharp intake of breath.

Donna stood up quickly and kept running –even though her leg hurt and she cut her lip-, shouting his name when she saw him walking through the deck to board the ferry. But he couldn't hear her. Or just wouldn´t turn at the sound of her voice.

The wooden bridge creaked loudly under her light feet as she ran through, but before Donna could reach him, she saw him place his left foot on the ferry.

**N/A: Soooooooooooooooo, you have to let me knowww, should he stay or should he go? Review and find out! 33**


	3. Ch III: I want your everything

**Chapter III: I want your everything.**

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They keep me going :)_

_For the other PB girlfriend :P (With something and everything)._

_Thaks D and R for the confidence!  
_

_Hope you will enjoy!  
_

_Thanks for reading! Love you all! :D_

_xxxxxxx_

"NO!" Donna shouted desperately, jumping on him and clinging onto his back so they both fell to the water, getting immediately buried underneath the chilling sea "No"

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" he demanded harshly, getting his face and upper body out of the water, when he spotted her breathless face surfacing too.

"Don´t leave. Please don´t leave" she pleaded, walking closer to him with the saddest expression in her eyes. The salty sea water quickly slipped down her body, leaving the wet fabric of the shirt firmly stuck to her skin, completely revealing her perfect figure to him.

_Oh, my God. She looks so… fucking good… all wet, and with my shirt sticking to that body of hers. How can I ever resist this woman?_ Sam thought, gulping, and running his eyes down from her firmly prominent breasts to her slim waist and dangerously curvaceous hips, and all the way down her perfectly toned legs. Feeling himself stirring at a fast speed, he took a deep breath and looked up, just to see her soft gentle hands slid around herself and her soft inviting lips, quivering half open.

"Why?" he replied quickly, fighting the urge to kiss her pink gorgeous smile.

She looked down, shaken by his coolness, unaware of the way he was deeply captivated, body and soul, by her beauty.

"You asked me to trust you when you asked me to marry you. Now I´m asking you to trust me"

"This is not about trust Donna. It´s about the truth"

"The truth?" she sighed, running her hand through her wet hair.

He held his breath, watching the sunlight reflect on her golden curls as they rose and cascaded again over her shoulders. _Wow. I just… can´t leave her._

"When did you plan to tell me Sophie was _our_ baby?" he finally mumbled, when she looked back at him in request for his answer.

"I don´t know. But I promise you´ll understand me later. I don´t have time now. Sophie is sat on her bed waiting for me to get back. I´m her mother, and she´s getting married, and I…" she stopped, when her voice started faltering and tears clouded her eyes.

"She wants me to give her away. And I want so too"

"I´m sorry, from the very bottom of my heart. But she can´t have that and neither can you"

"Why? Because you don´t want to? And when did you plan to tell me you will be packing me back to New York later? After you fuck me tonight? Tomorrow? You don´t even care how many other women I slept with last night, woman"

"Can you please stop? You´re going to make me cry" she replied, raising her right hand to cover her face from the burning sunlight, as her angst painfully twitched her stomach. She had said otherwise, but the truth was she couldn´t stand the thought of him with another woman than her.

And it wasn´t until then he noticed she was actually wearing his ring already. She wasn´t planning to kick his ass away from her. But he didn´t know tough how honest had she really been and about how many things had she lied. He was convinced Donna Sheridan was the love of his life and he wanted nothing more than share his life with her, but not until he was sure she loved him as much. He wanted her, but he wanted her everything. He wanted her devotion as he was devoted to her.

"Donna, baby, I´m sorry" Sam sighed, walking over to her, who was heading out of the water and nearly reaching the border. She ignored his words, going quicker.

Getting to her, Sam wrapped his arms around Donna. Pissed off, she squealed and tried to pull him away as he tried to stop her and held her tighter. Struggling so, she tripped and fell down to the sand, dragging him with her in a quick fall over the soft chilled sand.

So Donna ended up on her fours all over him.

"I…" she blushed looking away, ashamed as it seemed she had thrown herself over him on purpose –Not because she didn´t want to anyway!-.

"Shhh" he smiled, placing his finger on her lips.

Eyes wide open, he trailed his gaze down her neck and her gorgeous body, sliding his hands around her waist. The wet shirt sticking to her skin, revealing every inch of her perfect curvaceous body, was an ultimate turn on for him. After watching her once and again, he couldn´t help the hard on raising between his legs.

Finally noticing his marveled expression, Donna grinned and leaned to kiss him softly. Moaning when she broke apart, he slid his hands under her shirt and rolled to have her underneath, making her squeal.

"Ok, I have to…"

"You´re a wow every day, Donatella" he whispered, capturing her salt savored lips on a passionate kiss "You are so fucking hot"

She moaned loudly, responding fully to the wonderful sensation of his lips on hers and their tongues tangled together. His hands running along her skin sent shivers of delight trough her whole body and soul, quickly awakening all her lustful desire for him. Kissing her man under the sun on the beach –or the man that se so much wanted to be hers-, as the cold sea waves occasionally leaked their bodies was the most close to bliss she ever felt. For the first time in a very very very long while, she was just… happy.

"I really have to go" she moaned, breaking away slowly when his arousal pressed to her tight , fully aware it was her last chance before she gave in and started be begging him to take her.

"No, you don´t" he replied, kissing her again, and making her groan when his hand slipped between her thighs.

"As much as I love to make out with you, I do. She´s waiting… and… I… just… can´t… unpaste… myself… from… your… lips" she moaned between passionate kisses.

"That… is… so… gooood. Just… don´t" he whispered, trailing his kisses along her jaw to her earlobe and undoing the first button of the shirt.

"Pleaseeee" she moaned, tilting her head back to breathe some cold air that helped her shush the overwhelming heat that was consuming her senses. She loved him. She wanted him. And knowing she had not option, but make him wait was torture.

"Oh, ok" he sighed kneeling and helping her to stand up.

"I´ll see you later" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I hope so" he whispered wrapping his arms around her.

"I promise" she replied, hugging him too with a quick peck to his lips. Donna sighed happily, resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Her lips curled up in a smile when he kissed her head and tightened the hold of his arms around her waist. She couldn´t believe that, after all, after everything, there was something about him that made her feel loved and protected.

"What happened to the I-have-to-go bit gorgeous?" he smiled, lovingly running his hand up and down her back.

"I´m sorry" she blushed "This just feels… so good" she responded softly, breaking apart from him, but still taking his hands in hers.

"Then stay"

"Yeah, you wish" she giggled, turning her face to the side so his lips pressed to her cheek. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed him away gently "_Au revoir_"

Donna walked away, running her finger over her lips, where his had just been, and he stood staring at the reflection of the sun on her beautiful hair and the mesmerizing sway of her hips.

He couldn´t wait for that gorgeous amazing woman to be his wife. He just hoped she had a good explanation for everything. A very good one.

"I love you" Donna mumbled moving her lips, turning to smile at him.

"I love you too" he shouted back.

And giggling, Donna ran away quickly as he watched her golden goddess melt in the sunlight.

Walking into her daughter´s room, Donna found Sophie sat brushing her hair with a worried look in her eyes.

"Mum" she smiled, walking to her excitedly "Did you stop him? Will he give me away?"

Donna sighed and shook her head

"What? He left?" Sophie asked, broken hearted.

"No baby. But I can´t let him give you away"

"I hate you" she hissed, heading to the door.

Donna leaned against the door extending her arm across it to block Sophie´s way.

"Take that back right now young lady"

"No, I won´t. Because you´re a selfish bitch. You ruined your life and that doesn´t mean you have a right to ruin mine"

"Don´t speak to me like that Sophie. I´m your mother" Donna replied angrily.

"And he´s my father. Why can´t he give me away?"

"Where in this world did you get that idea?"

And for the first time, Sophie seemed extremely confused.

"He… he told me"

"What?" Donna shrieked, completely shaken "When did he tell you that?"

Sophie sighs.

"Well, he didn´t actually said it, but he didn´t deny it when I asked"

"Oh, my God Sophie, what have you done?"

"I… I just want to know the truth mum. I just want you to tell me"

"I can´t tell you" she sobbed "I don´t know. I was a reckless little slut and now I don´t know"

"Y-you don´t know who my father is?"

"No. I slept with three guys around the same time"

"So that´s why"

"What?"

"That´s why you never told me"

Donna nodded "That´s why. I´m horrible"

"You´re not horrible mummy" Sophie hugs her.

Donna hugs her back tightly "I love you my little girl"

"I love you too. I´m sorry"

"I´m sorry too"

"So the reason he can´t give me away is because he might not be my father"

"Yes baby, I wish I could tell you, but I can´t"

"But you know mum. I like him. And if you say he´s my father, no one will ever know. After all, he might be"

Donna shakes her head "I have to tell him the truth sweetie"

Sophie looked up at her confused "And why telling him the truth is suddenly so important… now?"

Donna blushed looking away "Well…"

Sophie took Donna´s hands excitedly, and then noticed the ring "Mum, tell me"

"He asked me to marry him"

"What?" she squealed excitedly "And when are you getting married?"

"When? Sophie, I didn´t even give him an answer yet" Donna giggled.

"And why? You can´t really tell me you don´t want to. I can see it in your face. You can´t say no"

"Of course I do" Donna giggled cupping Sophie´s face in her hand and kissing her nose "But this is your day my baby girl and I told him we will talk after that"

"Oh, mum, you should have said yes straight away and enjoyed yourself"

"I will. But after your day" she babbled blushing, not wanting to give away the fact she didn´t skip the enjoy yourself bit.

Sophie´s mouth dropped open.

"No way. You did it" Donna blushed further, making it obvious Sophie had hit the goal "When?"

"Stop it young lady. I´m sure you don´t want the details"

"I don´t" she giggles "So that´s why he was so upset? Because you didn´t answer?"

"No" Donna sighed looking down "But I´m going to fix that. I will"

"Don´t let him go again mum"

"I won´t. Now go get ready princess" Donna smiled, kissing her forehead.

She nods and stands

"Why are you wet mum?"

"You go get ready young lady" she giggled shaking her head.

She giggled too and put her dress on whilst Donna dried herself and worked with her hair.

"Mum, will you give me away?"

"Yes, of course I will" she smiled happily, hugging her tight.

"Do you think I´ll let you down?" Sophie asked softly, hugging her back.

"What? Why?"

"Because all the things you have done. Raising a kid, running the Hotel, all on your own"

"Honey, I didn´t have a choice. When I fell pregnant, my mother told me not to bother coming back. And I wouldn´t change anything. Look what we have got"

Sophie nodded and smiled "Marry him mummy"

"I just hope tomorrow morning he will still want me to"

_A/N: Oooohhhh... Will he want to? Review and I miht let you know soon ^^_


	4. Ch IV: An hour of truth

**Ch. IV: The hour of truth**

_I know this took long, and I´m sorry! I hope you enjoy it!_

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot and keeps me going!_

_Love and only love!_

There was a song Donna tenderly remembered from her early childhood days. A song her mother sang to her and they used to sing together_. Sleeping through my fingers all the time, do I really see what´s in her mind? And each time I think I´m close to knowing, she keeps on growing_… And it kept playing on her mind once and again as she helped Sophie getting ready for her big day. _I don´t want to lose you Sophie._

The day she felt deep inside her heart she will lose her baby girl forever... to a man. A man like she never had herself.

_I miss you mama._ She sighed walking into her room. _You would have loved to see what a beautiful and smart woman my baby has growth into. You would have loved to see me running my own business and how… I won´t be alone anymore. Wouldn´t it be wonderful if you could see me marry the love of my life?_

_I won´t be alone anymore._

Determined to take her time to get herself ready, Donna run herself a hot bubble bath and slowly stripped herself from the damp sticky clothes. She put his shirt into soap too, so she will had it dried and ironed by the time the party was over. She had so many things to think about. It was urgent to find a way to tell him. He had to know, but she was afraid he would run away. All she could do was hope their love would be strong enough.

She wriggled her golden curls free from the hairband and brushed it softly, humming to herself as she did so in front of the mirror. Her eyes glistened. Her smile was glowing.

Donna burst out laughing when she realized what she was doing.

"Oh, God, woman, you´re going crazy" she shook her head, finally relaxing into the water. She closed her eyes, in an attempt to clean every thought from her mind. She wanted to feel happy –for herself and for Sophie-, and for the first time in a very long time she wanted to look beautiful, she wanted to take his breath way, to feel his eyes stuck on her, to feel wanted and desired. She wanted to be his everything, forever.

"I want to know how being Mrs. Carmichael would feel. I want his hands over me, I want his lips on my skin, I want him inside of me" she whispered to herself, slowly washing her body and feeling her body arouse at those simple thoughts, as her mind was living for a second time the night before in that spare room "Oh, yes, S…" she moaned, suddenly realizing her hand had slid from her waist to the moist depths between her legs. She gasped startled and retreated her hand, blushing bright red, even when no one was there to watch.

_What the heck am I doing?_

She jumped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around herself, resting her hands on the washbasin as she took a deep breath. _What is going on with me_? Noticing her flushed cheeks, she spread some cold water over her face, to wash the burning sensation away and bring her senses back to earth.

_Okay, okay, okay. Don´t think of him anymore. At least until you´re together again._

She brushed her teeth and left the bathroom, lost in her thoughts. She couldn´t forget what she had just done, and the urge of him was still itching her in those deep corners of herself she had thought to be lost. Distractedly, Donna took her blue and green dress from the wardrobe, to discard it over the bed, every step slow and firm, her mind still stuck on the effect the simple thought of him had on her. And it wasn´t until her eyes followed the sunlight reflecting on the shiny silk of the fabric that she noticed it.

A bucket of red roses shining all it´s splendor in front of her.

She didn´t need to see the card with the familiar neat handwriting to know who send them. And Donna´s heart started racing on her chest even before she read the lines.

_The beauty of this flowers can´t compare to your beauty my fair lady._

_I love you, my love._

_Sam_

_PS: Wear something hot my sexy! ;)_

Giggling Donna folded the note and saved it on a drawer on her dresser. _Isn´t this guy possessive? God, couldn´t he send me a teddy I could hug?_

Powerless to fight it, Donna was drown into a dreamy state. A wide smile she couldn´t hide pimped her beautiful face. Singing Celine Dion, Donna dried her hair, pinned her blond curls up in a bun. Taking one by one the flowers from the bucket, she adjusted them around her bun like a crown. _Wow, I like it_. She winked to herself, happy with the result.

"Oooh, not gonna be" she mumbled with a grin, shaking her head, as she replaced the blue and green dress on her closet. Pursing her lips she watched over her dresses, discarding them one by one, none was good enough for _him_. Until she tripped with the red strapless one, knee long and so perfect. The low V neckline and the bow at the side of her waist looked magical. Finishing with a red lipstick, she blew a kiss to herself in the mirror approving her image. She gingerly jumped onto her golden louboutins and grabbed a golden shawl, wrapping it around herself to cover up her cleavage during the mass.

Quickly enough to be up there with Sophie in time, Donna run all the way to the church.

"Mum!" Sophie exclaimed running to her, as Donna wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I´m here baby" she smiled kissing her head "Are you okay?"

She smiled, nodding "Yes, I´m perfect"

Donna placed her hands on Sophie´s shoulders and smiled looking into her eyes "My baby girl has grown up so fast"

"I did"

"But you´ll always be my baby girl"

"I will mummy. And wow you look stunning. Is that for…?"

"For your wedding day honey" she instinctively blushed "Come on, let´s take you there"

"God, I never thought I would live to see this"

"See what?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow and looked at Donna.

"Mum, just please promise I´m not gonna hear you moaning"

Donna´s mouth fell open as she blushed even more "S-Sophie!"

She giggles "I know you will have sex with him, I just don´t need to know how and when"

The mother opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. She didn´t want to admit that they already did it and that they would certainly be doing it again in a not very distant future. Instead, she just linked arms with her and they walked into the church to let them know it was all ready. The aisle ahead was waiting. The music started for them to walk in to Sky, who was smiling for them at the end. Looking over the crowd nervously, Donna was absolutely unaware of the three men staring at her.

"Welcome to Sophie and Sky. And welcome especially to Donna, who represents your family" the priest started.

"And welcome to…" Donna stood up and begun, but when her gaze met Sam eyes so lovingly fixed on her and looking at her up and down, so pleased with what he found, she couldn´t keep going, she couldn't risk losing him. Gulping the guilt that was stuck on her throat, she helped a sob and all of a sudden changed her intended words "…to all of our friends in here. Thanks for coming all the way through here for this special night in my darling daughter´s life"

Donna smiled to her child and sat back down. She didn´t know how she managed to keep herself from bursting out crying, or how did she plan to gather the strength to tell Sam about it all… later. And she hoped _later_ wouldn´t become _too late_…

But Sophie knew what he mother was really about to say was a complete different story. She could read the sorrow in her eyes. _What have I done? I don´t want to give away my mother´s secret. I don´t care anymore. Finally, I know what I want. _Looking back at Sam, Bill and Harry, the young woman sighed and ran out of the church. Immediately, Donna shot out behind her.

"Sophie! Sophie!" she yelled breathlessly, until the lack of air forced the woman to stop and Sophie turned to face her "What´s wrong baby?"

"I´m sorry mum"

"What? Why?" Donna asked worriedly, hugging her.

"I… I read your diary and… and I invited them all" she replied with a sigh, knowing she would be disappointed and hurt.

"Oh my God" Donna gasped "That´s why they´re all here"

"Can you forgive me?" she nodded "Please"

"I don't… know. Can you forgive me?"

Sophie hugged her back.

"I don´t care if you slept with a hundred of men. You´re my mum. And I love you so much"

"I love you too darling. And I didn´t sleep with hundreds of men" Sophie giggled at her answer, but Donna sighed "I…"

"Didn´t you see the way he was looking at you? He loves you mama, he will understand"

"I hope so. Thank you baby girl. I love it when you call me mama" Sophie held her tightly and Donna kissed her head lovingly "But why are you here?"

"I just changed my mind"

"About what?" she questioned, seeing Sky approach them.

Sophie kissed her cheek lovingly and walked back to her fiancée, wrapping her arms around him.

"Baby, let´s just not get married yet. You never wanted this anyway. Let´s get out and see the world"

"I love you" he smiled kissing her.

"I love you too"

Donna sighed, wiping her tears, as she watched Sophie´s boat sail away. Every breath was a needle pinching her aching heart. None of her three former lovers had been invited to descend to the beach with them, and Donna was glad her daughter had been cool with it. She had enough drama to deal with for the day. It hurt her to let her baby girl go away. For so long Sophie had been her everything, the reason she lived for, that Donna had forgotten how the life was without and before her. It was time for Donna Sheridan to become someone else than just Sophie´s mum. She was eagerly looking forward to talk to her the next morning, when she promised to call to check on how things have turned out between her and Sam. _Oh, with all the details she already read on that diary I don´t understand why am I still embarrassed about it._ Donna blushed lightly, not knowing how a seventeen years old girl had the guts to write that down with such detail, even when she thought no one would ever read it.

_I think I´m just getting old…_

Tightening the glistening piece of sun around her freezing body, she quivered walking back to the beach bar, where she was meant to meet Sam that night. She longed to see him so much, and yet, she had never been so afraid. She sighed.

_There´s no worst feeling that doubt._

It was time for the truth.

Sitting down next to the counter, her gaze wandered over the waving reflection of the moon on the silver lightened water. Unable to restraint the tension anymore, she broke down crying. She was physically and emotionally exhausted after all the recent events and in that particular moment, she wasn´t very keen on being alone –even when her privacy had been a matter of life or death for most of her life-.

Slowly, Donna took a handkerchief from her handbag to wipe her face and nose, walking behind the bar to pour herself a drink, since the party had kept her too busy for the dynamo to get one before. _God, I could kill for some alcohol right now._

She sipped her scotch distractedly, resting her head on her hand_. I don´t really know if I actually needed this or I´m just used to it. How stupid is that?_

"What is this beautiful lady thinking of?" Sam whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a gentle kiss to her neck, making her jump slightly.

"Hey babe. You startled me" she forced a smile, turning around to face him "Do you… want a drink?"

"Not yet" he smirked, kissing her softly.

"Yet?" she questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding the kiss, as a warm, delightful sensation finally lifted her heart.

She knew the right think was to tell him , and she was planning to so as soon as she could.

"Come with me" he smiled, taking her hand.

She nodded, speechless, unable to handle the whirlpool of emotions inside her chest. He wrapped an arm across her waist and lead her to Bill´s boat, where he had settled a table for them two, with a bucket of flowers in the middle, candles, and two plates with it´s content still covered.

"W-wow" she muttered, as he pulled out a chair for her and she sat down "Thank you"

"Welcome" he smiled, sitting down too and holding her hand over the table "Anything for my girl"

Donna blushed and looked down "Don´t ask me what I´m feeling because I don´t really know"

"Okay then. What do you think we´re having for dinner?"

"Croque-monsieur"

"How do you know?" he questioned, surprised.

"Because it is my favorite" she giggled.

"You´re incorrigible" he giggled too, cupping her cheek in his hand and kissing her.

Donna closed her eyes and responded passionately, letting herself sink into the world of never-ending bliss the intimate moment with him was giving her, and knowing a simple word could make her joy everlasting.

"Thank you… so much" she smiled, breaking apart very slowly.

"You´re very welcome my darling girl"

Donna blushed once more and smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side.

He stared at her up and down before placing a kiss on her cheek, smiling at her mesmerizing beauty and that particular glow she always got when they were together.

Sam uncovered the food

"Bon appétit"

"Thank you" she sighed "I´m sorry. I planned to dress up and everything. But you got me by surprise too early"

"It´s okay baby" he nodded, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I brought you your shirt back tough. I´m sorry about that too"

"You can put it back on sweetheart, it looks hot on you" he smirked.

"Oh, stop it" she blushed looking down "You´re making me blush once and again"

"I love it when you blush. You look lovely"

"AAwww, that´s sweet. But still stop"

"Nope. Now I won´t until you put it on"

She pouts "I won´t"

"Oh, yes, you so will"

"How would you know that?"

He grinned and run a toe up her leg, amused with the way she instantly flinched and bit her lower lip.

"Because if you don´t, I´m not gonna kiss you again"

Her mouth fell open, as she immediately run into the only room in the boat, ready to change herself into the shirt.

Donna gasped looking around, and the pink shirt slowly slipped from her trembling fingers.

The room was dimly lit with candles, the bed ad floor was covered with rose petals and there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a delicate ice bucket over the night table.

"W-wow" she stuttered when his hands slid around her waist from behind "I can´t believe you planned all this for me"

"Yes, I did" he smiled, pulling down the zip of her dress.

"What are you trying Mr.?" Donna grinned looking down as the fabric pooled at her feet.

"The shirt honey"

"Oh… right" she smirked taking two steps aside, as he handed her the shirt. He wanted to tease her, well, two could play that game…

Slowly, she unclasped her bra and slid it down her arms, throwing it aside in a careless way he immediately found irresistible. Open mouthed, he ran his eyes up and down her body, taking every delicate curve of her feature.

"Close your mouth honey, is not attractive" she giggled, placing her finger under his chin and pushing it close.

"Wow"

Donna smiled, sliding the shirt along her arms and wrapping it around her body. He stood speechless, still unable to believe after all the years he missed her, she was finally standing there with him. And most important, wearing nothing but his shirt!

Blushing, she started buttoning the shirt up. She was extremely excited, and she could tell nervous too by the butterflies tickling inside of her, but being naked in front of his hungry eyes was making her feel exposed. With a chuckle, he wrapped his arms around Donna, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Surprised, she responded wrapping her arms around his neck.

Donna moaned softly when his hand reached the small of her back, pulling her closer and his tongue gained access to her mouth. Holding her in his arms tightly and shooting a smile every time he felt her flinch, Sam walked them to the king-sized bed with the Egyptian new sheets and laid her down softly.

"My beautiful girl, let me take you" he smiled stroking her face.

A glowing sweet smile crept to her face and she took his hand kissing it softly "No"

"What? Why not baby? I love you" he replied, surprised.

"Because you wanted me to explain some things, and I have to" she asserted, sitting up and crossing her legs to make a point.

"I am not questioning you now" he whispered, trailing slight kisses down her neck "Nothing can change the way I love you, as long as you love me too"

"I… will love you… forever" she moaned softly, as her body eagerly flinched with every touch of his delicate lips. It was yearning and pleading him to keep going. But deep inside her heart, she knew she had to put the cards over the table and open her heart, so their future will be left in his hands once he knew everything about her past. Yet, she was still going to tell him about the bathtub incident she had earlier too.

"Please" she muttered, as slowly as possible so he couldn´t tell her voice was faltering. She needed him so much it hurt.

With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and sat up "Okay. Only because I love you"

Sitting next to him, a smiling Donna wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, shoot"

"What?" he exclaimed confused, making her giggle.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Sophie" he started and she immediately gulped "Why did you never tell me about her?"

"Are you sure that´s the first thing you want to know?" she tear up, looking down as he nodded

"Oh, well… I don´t know how to start. You know, I love you. Probably since the first day we ever met"

He nodded and smiled, placing his fingers under her chin delicately "My sentiment is exactly"

Donna couldn´t help a sweet smile to curl up her lips. And Sam couldn´t resist the urge to kiss her when she did so, meeting her lips delicately until she kissed him back. He immediately deepened the kiss, slowly starting to slide the shirt down her arms.

"Can… I… finish?" she asked between kisses.

"That´s all I need to know" he smiled when she broke apart slowly "I love you too"

Sighing, she shook her head "No. It´s not"

He just nodded, wrapping his arms around her.

"Why can´t you believe me Donna? I´m not leaving you, and that´s a fact"

Stroking his cheek lovingly, she looked into his eyes.

"I do believe you. I just don't want any secrecy bringing us apart"

"That´s fine then" he kisses her nose "I'll wait as much as you want"

"I promise it won´t be long my handsome devil" she whispered to his ear, placing an alluring kiss to his neck which resulted in him groaning.

"You are making this so difficult"

She giggled, straddling his lap and kissing him again. He immediately responded, snaking his strong arms around her waist to pull her closer and moving them down to rest on her behind, as the shirt slide down exposing her breast.

"If you don´t finish soon, I swear I´m going to make love to you without permission"

"I´m sorry" she giggled "I´m getting distracted. You´re such a sweet temptation"

"So are you" he smirked, leaning to kiss her again and try his luck once more to finally lay her down, but Donna turned her face and his lips pressed against her cheek

"Oh, you think you´re funny, don´t you?"

"Oh, I am" she grinned.

"Well, continue so we can get to the fun part"

"The fun part" she sighed softly, not knowing if it was ever going to happen.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing. After that you left, and I was… completely heartbroken. And I met Bill and I met Harry"

"Bill and Harry?"

She nods and starts crying bitterly "And I slept with them. I did"

He holds her tightly and kissed her head lovingly "Baby, you think I´ll hate you because you slept with someone else after I left? It doesn´t matter now"

"It does matter" she sighed, wiping her face and trying to help the tears and breathe enough air to keep talking "I don´t know who of you is Sophie´s father"

_A/N: Wow! And what will he say now? Will he… change his mind? Review and find out ;)_


	5. Ch V: I have three things to tell you

**Ch. V: I have three things to tell you.**

_Thanks for reading and for the reviews! They mean so much!_

_To my soul sis and my dynamos! Love you loads! Xxx_

…

"You don´t know who her father is?" he frowned.

Donna slowly shook her head, tearing up as she watched him stand up. Not speaking a word, he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. Her face transfixed as she stood up too, following him.

"Baby, please…" She whispered, grabbing his arm softly, with a painful distress in her voice.

"Donna, let me go" he demanded, shaking her hand away.

"You promised. I beg you, don´t leave me" she pleaded, crying her heart out as he closed the door behind him and walked away "You promised you wouldn´t leave me" she continued sobbing, letting herself fall to the floor and sitting over her legs. For several minutes, Donna sat there, her chest falling and raising as she drowned in her own ears, unable to hear anything else but her sobs and the love songs that were meant to be from him to her still coming from the CD player.

Donna cried until she ran out of tears. And when the rain of her crying came to a stop, an overwhelming anger engulfed her. Because she trusted him something she hadn´t trust anyone before and all he did was running away, discarding her like crap.

"How can you do this to me? I hate you! You fucking lying bastard! You broke my heart once and you just came back to destroy it again! Don´t you know I have feelings? Don´t you know I bleed? Or am I just your slut… a puppet you use to make you squirm" standing up, she grabbed the vase with the bucket of flowers from the night table and threw it against the very same door he just crossed to leave. The crystal shattered loudly, with a roar that physically hurt her, as she watched the shinning pieces fell to the floor and the rose petals sadly tore and bleeding between them. _Those flowers were so beautiful. They meant so much to me. But they are nothing. I´m nothing but a reckless stupid slut_. The last song of the CD came to an end. Silence expanded like a shadow devastating what was left of her soul.

Donna laid again on the bed, shaking, out of her senses from pain_. It just can´t be real. Life can´t be so cruel._ Leaning down, she buried her head in the covers and started crying again, loudly and uncontrollably. She was physically shaking and her mind was blocked from everything except her pain; she couldn´t think of following him of either leave the boat and leave him behind forever. It was over. And for the first time since she found out she was pregnant, Donna Sheridan felt again she had no reason to live.

"There will always be the Villa" she mumbled to herself with a shaky voice "There will always be the Villa"

She was starving. She was thirsty. She was extremely tired. And her exhausted body couldn´t make a move. Breath by breath, Donna finally calmed down. She was hit as a rock rack, the soul-shattering angst and hurt having drained her body into physical exhaustion.

She closed her eyes and the gloomy fog of a restless dream surrounded her.

Sank between her nightmares, she curled up into a ball, shuddering, still crying in her sleep.

"Please… come back… Please, don´t leave me… You promised… You´re breaking my heart…Don´t you know that I gave you my heart lock? It was given and can´t be returned!... You… are… killing… me…"

Trapped in the depths of her black despair, Donna slept all night long. Not having a minute of rest. Not having a second of peace.

….

Slamming the door shut, Sam quickly walked away from the room. He didn´t want her to follow. He needed time to think and he was afraid if she did so, he wouldn´t get to it, because they would either broke up or end up tangled together. And he didn´t want any of those at the precise moment.

Walking straight into the kitchen, he poured herself a measure of scotch. Pure and on the rocks. He downed it all in a single sip and placed his glass down, running his hand through his hair. It wasn´t enough. He took a second one the same way. A third one… and a fourth one.

Sam sighed and sat down, dizzy and shaken, it wasn´t a good moment to say he was thinking straight.

He couldn´t get off her mind the sweet face of Donna when she smiled and the angst in her voice when she was begging him not to leave.

_God, I love you woman. I need you. Why did something like this had to happen? Why can´t we just be happy? Is this just meant to be? You and me, never?_

He started crying too, still thinking of her, and not even trying to fight the thoughts crossing his mind. He remembered her clear, carefree laughter, the delicious softness of her fingers intertwined with his, her charming smile, the lovely tone of her voice, the sweetness of her lips, the perfect curves of her body, the sultry flavor of her skin… and the amazing feeling of knowing himself inside of her.

He had met many women in his life, he very well knew he was wealth and highly attractive. And he also knew none of them would be left unsatisfied beneath his sheets. But none of those many ladies could never ask him to give her his heart. Only one woman could ask for that.

It was stolen in Greece by a pair of beautiful green eyes and he would never get it back. No matter what was in her past, he would have to take it and move on. A thousand times had she said she loved him too. She only wanted him to have her and love her for who she really was, to know there wasn´t secrets between them. He could imagine how hard it would have been for her to tell him something that obviously was her darkest secret, the thought that tortured her all day long. And having him doing exactly what she dreaded… hurting her, leaving…

_I´m a bastard. I left her all those years ago, alone and brokenhearted, it was my fault she turned to someone else… because I wasn´t there. I loved but betrayed her. _He passed up and down, still running his hand through his hair. The alcohol was starting to numb his senses and made his steps tremble. _She is perfect. Why would I ever leave her? This is all my fault. I hope it´s not too late._

He sighed and slowly made his way back to the bedroom, unsure if he would ever deserve her forgiveness. The door cracked open and the light illuminated the broken glass before his feet and the rose petals splattered around. He took one of the flowers, the only one remaining in one piece and then his eyes laid on her. His heart hurtfully sank when he noticed the tears soaking her cheeks, the horror and sadness mixed on her quivering lips and her contracted eyes, the tension of her delicate hands tightly grabbing the blanket.

"Sam… Sam… I´m so sorry… I love you…"

His jaw dropped open as her face turned, as if he had slapped her and more tears drenched her skin.

"A slut? T-tha´s all I am for you? Oh God, Oh God, I don´t know you anymore"

Sam turned off the lights, so only the lit up candles enlightened the room. Still watching her-even when she was sad, she looked so beautiful-, he took his shoes, pants and shirts off and walked to the bed, getting into the covers and laying next to her. He gently pulled the covers further up over them and kissed her eyelids softly, careful not to wake her. Donna flinched when his lips touched her, but she slowly calmed down, tenderly cuddling up to him between his arms. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks gently, washing her pain away and stroked her hair lovingly, until her breathing calmed down and she relaxed.

"I´m so sorry, sunshine. You´re not a slut. I would never hit you, I love you so much"

Finally, her nightmare was over.

He smiled, still running his fingers over her curves, so lightly she could barely feel the delicate flutter of a butterfly´s wings. Until he drifted off to sleep too.

…..

Donna yawned and rubbed her eyes, as soon as the early morning sunlight reached her face. The sound of the door closing after Sam the night before was the first thing coming to her mind. For some reason she couldn´t figure out, her body felt extremely relaxed, quite strange for a night she had fallen asleep crying and drowned into a restless sleep.

"Are you awake, sweetheart?" he whispered onto her ear, his eyes still closed. And then Donna suddenly realized she was wrapped up in his arms.

"N-no" she gulped.

_Okay, if he´s back in here hugging me I take it I´m forgiven… But I don´t know what to say. How could he hurt me like that? It´s not fair! It´s all his fault because he left me!_

Grinning, Sam slid her arms further up her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, and kissed her neck, trailing his kisses down. Her body jolted as he pulled her closer against him and caressed her skin, until Donna moaned and, unable to resist the urge, she tilted her head back and kissed him passionately. He responded, tangling his tongue with hers and grazing her nipples with his fingers.

When the second moan escaped her lips, Donna had absolutely surrendered to his charms and his skillful ministrations. Never breaking the contact with her lips, he unbuttoned and removed the shirt from her body.

Sam broke apart slowly, which caused Donna to groan, deeply unimpressed, as his lips travelled the way down her neck to her shoulder and his hands descended to her hips, tangling his fingers on her underwear and pulling the slip down. He kissed her again, as her hands reached behind her flinching body to pull his boxers down too.

"I need you" she breathed between kisses "I want you deep and hard"

"How much?" he questioned caressing her thigh and never breaking apart from her lips

"Oh, God" she moaned loudly when she felt his hand rubbing her intimate parts "Fuck... me"

"Oh, Donna" he moans too, carefully filling her.

For a moment, none of them moved, just getting used to each other and enjoying their deep lustful kiss.

"You feel so good treasure, you taste… so good" he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe and gently starting to move.

A long time ago lost in the pleasure, she wanted nothing more than be pleased. With a loud moan, she started to move too, amazed of how good he was with his hands and taking in every new sensation he was making her feel.

"Go deeper baby, this feels so so gooooood"

He increased the speed of his moves, pulling her closer.

"I´m gonna make you cum honey as no one ever did before"

"Oh, yessss" she moaned loudly, turning her head back again to kiss him passionately "Make me come for you, make me scream out loud"

"I will honey, I will" he mumbled between kisses, moving to reach deeper.

"Oh, Gooooood" she groaned, squirming when his hand started rubbing faster.

And then, her climax erupted through her as a burning fire, feeling her senses with an incredible pleasure and relaxing her in his arms, as he also reached his own satisfaction and released himself into her.

They both collapsed down, relaxing to get their breath back. He held her close against him, running his hand up and down her belly delicately.

"Morning sweetheart" he smiled kissing her shoulder.

"Morning" she answered coldly and left the bed, dressing up again in her extremely flattering outfit.

Open mouthed, he watched her up and down, not saying a word, mesmerized by her mermaid moves.

"Stop staring at me Sam"

"Where are you going Don? What´s wrong?"

She zipped up her dress and turned to face him.

"Do you think just because you fucked me everything is alright? It´s not Sam. I´m not gonna do this if you´ll act like this every time there´s something you don´t like. Do you know how much it hurts? I cried myself to sleep. What is love without trust? I love you… but I don´t think you love me at all" she hissed.

"Donna, baby, I´m, I´m…" he stuttered, running his hand through his hair.

"Save it" she muttered and slammed the door shut after her.

"Shit" he cursed, dressing back up in a minute and running after her "I deserve this"

Donna´s phone rang and she immediately recognized Sophie´s number. She took the call and leaned against the border of the boat, just as Sam came over from behind her, stopping when he saw the phone and still unnoticed by her.

"Hey sweet" she sighs.

"Why so sad mama? What happened?"

"Well… Not exactly what I was expecting"

"What do you mean? He left you because of… me? Did you say no?"

"In some way, both"

"Both? How?"

Donna sighed and tear up

"Well. I told him… and he left. And he was so rude with me… And I just cried myself to sleep, heartbroken. You know how I am and you know how I really love him"

"Yes, I know mama. I´m sorry. I was… so happy for you. I really wanted to see you getting married and happy"

"I know"

"So he just left you? I can´t believe it. He´s a jerk. All of this is his fault and he just leaves?"

"He didn´t actually leave… he was laying next to me this morning"

"And?"

"And… well… you know… we…" she blushed, giggling, the single thought of a happy moment with him making her smile.

"Oh, God… I don´t need details mum. Then what is wrong?"

"I left after that"

"You left after doing it with him? How is that reasonable?"

"The only reason I did it is because I can´t resist him… I don´t know what´s wrong with me but it´s like I just… surrender. He is so good" she sighed, just to hear Sophie giggling "What is so funny? I´m suffering here"

"Mum, don´t be silly. Go and get your man. You love him and he loves you"

"So I just have to stand knowing he will leave when there´s something he doesn´t like? He doesn´t love me at all… I´m nothing but his slut. And I can…"

"You are so stubborn mama"

"I am not…" she started, when Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I´m not gonna leave you woman. Never again. I just needed to think. I´m sorry I didn´t make myself clear"

"I´ll call you later baby" she whispered to Soph and hung up.

He turned her around in her arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips

"I love you Donatella. I always will. And you are not a slut, but yes you are my slut because I´m the only one who can get you baby"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I am here for you now and I always will. I´m not leaving you. You are the light of my eyes"

"I love you too" she tear up "So much. I´m… sorry"

"No, I am sorry, I should have never acted like that with you, my queen. I promise I never will again. I just got jealous… because I want you to be only mine. I never wanted to hurt you"

"I am yours" she smiled sweetly, pecking his lips "I always was. You have no reason to be jealous. I love being your slut after all"

"Can we get back inside then? I think we left something unfinished"

"Unfinished?" she smirked.

"Oh, yes, as much as they fit you, I want you out of those clothes as soon as possible"

"You are such bad, bad man, Carmichael" she giggled, squealing when he lifted her up in his arms and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

…..

Later that day, Donna was lazily laying over Sam´s chest, smiling as he delicately rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"I wish moments like this could last forever"

"Yes, I know"

Donna smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"So baby, did you think about…" Donna started when her phone beeped.

_You okay mum? Soph xxx_

_Yes, princess. We did it again and this time I didn´t leave ;)_

_Oh, God mum. You´re addicted. Well, at least I want a sibling._

_God, Don´t scare me. I´m too old._

_You´re not, so get yourself onto it (Urgh, why did I say that?)_

_Oh, I will. He´s so good_

_Please don´t start…_

_You did. It´s not my fault if he´s soooo good making me climax_

_Oh, God!_

Donna giggled and put her phone apart.

"Who was that?"

"Sophie, saying we should be doing it again"

"I do love her ideas" he laughed, kissing her deeply. Donna intertwined their hands together and replied forcefully, feeling the butterflies inside start to unwind again.

"I will love to please you baby, but first, I have three things to tell you"

"Tell me? What? You can tell me anything my love"

"I know" She smiled and kissed his cheek, moving to lay beside him and wrap her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking into his eyes, smiling again when she felt comfortable enough.

He also wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer and pecked her lips lightly.

"So what was it, honey?"

"First one: I´m sorry"

"Sorry about what? I am sorry for the way I treated you and for making you suffer. You only deserve the best. I´m sorry for all the time we missed"

"I´m sorry because I had to pull you away when everything I have always wanted since I saw you again was jump into your arms. For making you wait"

"Well, having you in my arms is great" he smirks.

"Second thing: I love you. I love you so much you will never know how huge my love really is. I love you with my body and soul"

"I love you too my beautiful. Even more"

"I know" she blushed "But I´m hardly beautiful"

"You are the most beautiful girl I ever met"

She smiles sweetly and blushed further.

"And? What´s the third thing?"

"Yes, the third thing" she smiled looking into his eyes and intertwining her fingers with his.

…

_:O:O:O WHAT is the third thing? Review and find out ;)_


	6. The world is not enough

**I DO NOT**

**CHAPTER 6: THE WORLD IS NOT ENOUGH.**

**Gem, thanks so much yet again! You know you´re gold ^^**

**And thanks again to Meral for pushing me into doing this :p**

"I do." she smiled, looking lovingly into his eyes. "I would marry you a million times."

He smiled back and kissed her softly. She playfully wrapped a leg around his hip and bit on his lower lip.

"I knew you would."

"Did you? How?"

"Because I´m irresistible, aren´t I?" he smirked.

"Oh, stop it." she blushed, knowing the only possible answer was _yes_, he was the only man she ever wanted. "Don´t mock of the power you have over me."

"Oh I don´t think you want me to stop." He grinned, trailing his kisses down her neck. "At all. You want me to take you and you know it, gorgeous."

"Oh, what I know is that I can´t say no." She moaned softly.

"I love you, Mrs. Carmichael."

"Baby, I love you too, beyond words."

"Are you happy?

"I am invaded by a happiness I can´t describe." She smiled intertwining their fingers together. "But now, I think we have to go back…"

"Go back?" He sighed. "Why? I`ve waited two whole days to be with you and now we have to part again?"

"I know, believe me I´ve waited too. And we don´t have to part. We´re going back together."

"Then we can consider this our first honeymoon and stay here." He grinned, rolling to lay on top of her. "We don´t part."

"First honeymoon?" she purred, after the soft kisses he placed across her jaw gently. The touch was warm, soft and mesmerizing.

"Yes." He looked up at her. "We can have a second one after we´re legally wed. The good news are we can have sex in both of them."

"And when will that be?" She smiled, popping up on her elbows and trying to change the subject away from anything that included them both lying together and naked.

"If you´re trying to distract me, baby… that view is not helping at all."

"Then turn around, Sam. Get your mind out of your trousers." She kissed his cheek. "And I´m gonna dress."

"Fine." He sighed, rolling to lay next to her and facing his back to Donna. "I thought we were doing great."

Noticing it, she leaned down and kissed him.

"Baby, please. You don´t want Tanya and Rosie tracing us here, right?"

"I don´t mind, you´re my fiancée and I´m allowed to take you to bed."

"Yes, that is very true. I´m all yours and I will be yours forever. Forever."

"Something I want to do right now and you won´t let me."

"Okay, let's make a deal." she smirked crawling over him and kissing him again. "If you take me out for dinner tonight I will be the one taking you to bed later. And you have my word it will be a very, very long night."

His eyes immediately lit up and Donna couldn´t help to giggle.

"Okay, it's a deal."

"Good boy. I just hope you will be a naughty boy later."

Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a passionate kiss to her lips and rolled on top of her again.

"Sam, let me go-o-o-o-o." She giggled between kisses. "You really _live_ in the gutter."

"You said you wanted dirty. I can´t help it if you´re so damn hot." Blushing right red, she didn´t reply. "And you look lovely when you blush, baby. I love you." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you. I do love you too." She smiled back, gracefully sliding out of the bed.

Donna gingerly dressed back up and turned around to look at him. He was watching her every move and didn´t move an inch to redress himself. She rolled her eyes.

"We can´t go anywhere if you don´t put on your pants. That view is only for me, you know?"

He pulled her down to him and tickled her. She burst out laughing.

"I don´t want to go, because you´re the only one I want to see this and feel it inside herself as I make you come over and over, moving deep and fast…"

He slowly stopped tickling as his whispered words reached her and she responded with a moan.

"Don´t play dirty…"

He stopped and held her closer, stroking her belly.

"You know your friends really don´t have any business tracking us up here, right?"

"Do you think that will stop them?"

"It won´t stop me. I just told you what I´m planning to do." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. He knew he had won her over.

With a smile, she replied to his kiss hungrily. She thought, after Sophie leaving, she wouldn´t have anything left beside a big void inside her heart. But it wasn´t so. For the first time in her life she felt really happy and complete. They didn´t notice the door opening or Tanya walking into the room.

"Bingo! We found the lovebirds."

"Here they are." Rosie added, walking in behind her friend.

They both jumped apart and Sam groaned. Donna shot him an I-told-you-so glance.

"Oh, my. Girls, can´t you even knock?"

Tanya turned her head looking up and down the door as if inspecting it looking for defects and shrugged. "No."

The blond looked at her fiancé.

"I informed you thusly."

"_I informed you thusly_? Who says that?" Rosie asked.

Donna shrugged. "Sheldon Cooper." **(A/N: The Big Bang Theory)**

"Who cares? We came to get you to go to the beach. Sunbathing." Tanya replied.

"You can go without me. I´m… a little busy."

"Donna, seriously, you were busy all night long." Rosie cut in.

"Can´t you go without me, really?"

Tanya sighed. What she was going to explain was _so_ obvious to her.

"I will put this easy. Donna, have you ever noticed that when you have a table with three legs, if you take one away it will usually fall down?"

"So…?"

"So we can´t do it without you, the third leg."

Donna got up, it was a battle lost and she knew it.

"We will wait for you outside, my love."

"Fine." Sam rolled his eyes in frustration and the three women left.

.-.-.-.-.-

"So, spit it, Donna!" Tanya exclaimed once they closed the door. Donna took her drink away from her hand and sipped from it. "How many times did you do it?"

Hearing the question, the blond shocked on the drink and looked up at them. She pretended to start counting with her fingers until she reached twenty. Her friend´s eyes were swelling as balloons, bigger with every finger. Finally, she shrugged.

"I have no idea."

She took another sip of the drink and turned around to stare onto the sea. She leaned her arms on the balustrade and smiled contentedly. The breeze caressing her face felt wonderful and the peace inside of her was overwhelming. It was perfect, if her life had ever been so.

"Come on, Donna, you can´t be serious."

"Do you really think I´ll tell you?" She laughed. "Think again."

"Duh, yes."

"Well, no."

"That is _so_ unfair."

"At least, we need to know if he _performed_ properly."

"Oh, yes, is he good to score a hole in one?" Tanya smirked and took the drink back from Donna´s hand. "This is mine."

"Oh, he was amazing. I don´t understand how did you get me out of there. I am definitely glad this part of my life is back." Donna blushed. "I actually feel happy again."

Rosie placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"That is nice to hear. I thought you would be devastated after Sophie´s departure."

"So did I, but… It just makes me happy seeing her happy."

"It seems to me…" Tanya said, leaning on the balustrade next to her. "What makes you happy is something entirely different."

Donna laughed. "Tanya, how do you manage to turn everything against me?"

The brunette shrugged. "You got laid with a devilishly handsome man and I didn't. I can hold a grudge."

"Hey, that´s my future husband you´re talking about."

"I know, sugar. If you quit on him, I´ll take him."

"Tanya!"

"Sorry, I´m joking."

"You got married four times. Can I hold a grudge too?" Donna teased her.

"You wouldn´t want to. If you only knew…" She whispered and finished her martini.

This time, it was Donna who placed a hand on her friend´s shoulder.

"Life is unpredictable. You could never know who will you get to meet tonight at the beach party."

Rosie laughed. "Some handsome greek men of independent mean, maybe?"

"I will be fine, girls."

"We know so. You´re stronger than you pretend."

"Shall we go, ladies?"

The three dynamos turned to face Sam and Donna ran to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back.

"I promise to make it up to you for this later."

"I can´t wait."

"If I didn´t know you better, Sheridan, I would say you are sick in love with this gorgeous man."

Donna grabbed Sam´s hand and whispered something to his ear. Then, she grinned to Tanya.

"Oh, shut up, shady lady. He´s mine and mine only. But try and catch him if you can."

And with those words, they both took off running like bullets. They got off the boat and hit the beach when the dynamos started following them. They were still holding hands and running quickly across the sand. The sunlight reflecting made it hard to see them and their faces got damped with the salt water in the wind.

Donna tripped and went down into a blur of sand, sun and water, laughing like a schoolgirl. Sam followed her immediately and fell on top of her body.

"Hello, stranger."

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes, I am." She giggled. "And I love you so."

"I love you more."

He leaned down and kissed her forcefully. She responded and wrapped her arms around his neck. After looking for so many years, Donna finally found some balance in her life. She was happy, she was in love, and she was about to marry the man of her dreams. Her daughter was off, but she still had a reason to keep going. There would still be sunshine every morning. Life goes on. And if anyone had offered her the entire world to be trade for what she had, she would have said _the world is not enough_.

**THE END.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful support I received throughout this story. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think.**


End file.
